Princess Consort Takes Over The World!
by Saphire Peace
Summary: Lysithea always had a difficult life from being poor, treated badly by everyone around her. Watch as she grows to take revenge on those that belittled her since long ago. Could there be love in the future? Based on a Chinese LN setting.


Cold air slowly rose through the air for the pitch black darkness of the night. Cold air was settling around the courtyard as the wind carried the white flakes, dotting the ground with large amounts of snow. Colorful paintings, depicting parades and fireworks, were pasted at the entrance. Tons of fat, huge lanterns were strung up on strings and hung around the walls. Firecracker sounds could be heard from outside of the main building. Everyone within this residence was having the time of their life, enjoying the holiday with glee. Even the younger generation was having a blast, eating candy while opening expensive presents from their parents. On the other side of the residence was a different story, the courtyard was completely empty and barren except for worn down old tree decorating the outer edges.

A few elder maids walked down the outer corridor, dressed in dark green coats, with carrying a basket of leftover food. This food was lackluster and cold, compared to the rich nutrients that glistened inside the main household. Just then the wind brought cold air to their face, they shuttered at the cold touch of winter. A strange odor permeated throughout the residence; the stench was foul, even rotten. The maid could feel the stench on her taste-buds, she gagged then held her nose close with her hand. "I don't know why Madam let's this worthless being here." The younger maid, Anna, rolled her eyes while looking across the snow covered courtyard.

They were quick to leave the courtyard, crossing over the snow and into the innermost room. The woman stayed silent however, although her heart silently agreed with this statement. Despite having a good for nothing young miss to attend to, this was better than being in a brothel somewhere. They should at least save the young miss some face before thinking ill about her lest they face the monarch's face. No one would rather want to face the old croon's wrath, no matter if she was a good for nothing miss or not. As they reached the Young Miss's room, it took everything in their power not to leave the area from the raw stench of the room.

"The smell is rather unpleasant. I hope that thing finally died, maybe we can finally stop coming here." Anna whispered to the older woman, hoping she would be eager to agree with her. "Quiet! No matter what, Third Miss is still a young miss of this house. If you speak ill of her and someone overhears, there will be no saving you." The eldest snapped at her. Anna silenced herself hastily at this remark. Opening the sliding door to the Young Miss's room, they were met with the full force of the awful odor. All of that was in the room is a broken table, a bed tucked in the corner of the room, a small wooden dresser, and a rundown fireplace. The fireplace didn't even have wood to burn, making the room as cold as Winter's embrace outside.

The room was covered in completely covered in dust; despite someone living in the room it looked like the place was completely abandoned. The only light coming from inside was a dim lit lantern hanging near the entrance to the room, leaving the rest of the room in a long shadow. Anna grimaced at the smell, her disgust with the young girl ever increasing the room she stood in front of her. "Young Miss, we have brought leftovers from the kitchen. Eat your fill." The youngest maid made no effort to give her any face, throwing her food down on the floor. She did not even attempt to hide her disdain for the girl who was supposed to be their employer's third young daughter. The young woman in front of them held long flowing white hair and was dressed in a dirty, tattered white dress.

She was clearly dirty as even mud was caked over her fingers, her dress was covered in dirt from today's grueling tasks. Her white hair was caked with dirt from mud outside and dirt from within the room. Anna hated being here in this courtyard, even in the face of such filth. "A dog needs to learn how to speak before barking." Her eyes were indifferent as she coldly glared at the woman in front of her. "You-?! How dare a good for nothing-" A large smack was heard. The girl in front of her smack her hand across her cheeking, leaving a red hand-print on her face. Lysithea wasn't done, she continued to layer smacks after smacks on the older woman's cheeks. Anna screamed before tearing herself away from the little she-devil. "You! Wait until Madam Lina here's about this!" With this in mind the servant didn't even bow before leaving, at the expense of the other two maids in the room. Anna left no face for their young miss.

"Forgive her, young miss. She needs to adjust to life here at the manor." The older maid bowed while looking at the girl in front of her. She thought it was a pity that such beauty of the Young Miss was hidden behind the filth of uncleanliness. Although Lysithea didn't seem to mind this fact, she seemed rather contempt with such arrangements. "Here you are Young Miss. Fresh clothes for the week." The middle woman, who was silent throughout the exchange of the others, finally spoke up. She laid her basket on top of the broken table before bowing and taking her leave out the door. The young girl didn't even bother to look at the food in front of her, instead she continued to stare at the elder maids. They didn't dare to make a mistake or face the wrath of the young miss in front of them.

_Maybe I should've warned Anna before entering about her temper beforehand?_ The eldest woman bowed again before talking her leave as well, leaving the young miss to herself. Lysithea was known to have a rough, black-bellied personality. She was known to lash out on servants and family members indiscriminately, causing an issue between her and her family. This was one of the reasons why she was banished to the Cold Mansion in the first place, no one wanted to deal with her. Despite not being talented in magic or even swordsmanship that personality was the only thing good about her. The short, young maiden blinked as the door closed back in place and silence resumed throughout the room. Lysithea sighed with happiness in her thoughts, finally she wouldn't be disturbed anymore for the remainder of the day.

"You can come out now." Her own little servant wandered out of her hiding place, opening the door of the dresser and quickly walking out. Lysithea's eyes reverted from cold to holding a small candle of warmth within them when her eyes laid upon the young girl. "Y-Young Miss! Please forgive this servant for spying on you! This servant didn't dare mean any harm!" A tall, young maid with her aqua colored hair, combed into a topknot bun, hurriedly kowtow to her master. Her name was Marianne von Edmund, the only servant that's been around her since she entered the family. She was dressed in a black and white dress, one of cheap, poor quality fabric.

Even from the poor light and where she was standing, Lysithea could see the blisters of the cold on her legs. The young maid didn't dare to look at her master in fear of getting lashed out; due to her sneaking means of hiding in her dresser. "It is fine, Marianne. I am not mad at you one bit, how about we clean up this place first. Maybe we can find some food after this?" She smiled softly at her. This was one of the few times she would express emotions outside of her emotionless facade she held on her face every time she interacted with others. Of course she was the only one that she treated like family, they held a special bond between each other. When Marianne saw this smile, it was like all the darkness that plagued the room evaporated.

"Ah It's so bright." Truly her young miss was like the sun, pure and innocent. Even if the others in the household hated and treated her young miss badly, Marianne would defend her to her very last breath. She would be her lady's sword and shield, even if thieves came she would fight them off one by one until nothing was left of them. This was how dedicated to Lysithea, in her heart her loyalty to her mistress would always come first over even familial bonds. "Now can you quickly get up? There is much work to be done and I would rather not do this alone." Lysithea began rolling up the sleeves of her dress, making sure that they would snag on anything.

It's only been a few hours since she was banished here and yet her family was already acting like she was invisible, like she was the black sheep of the family. Marianne picked herself off the ground after her young mistress assured her it was fine to do so. Assessing the status of the room, the young girl could only fathom why they sent her mistress to such a cold and deserted place. There was tons of cracks and spiderwebs that lined the wall, even finding furniture had been difficult in it's own right. Luckily all they had to do was clean up the place to make it subtle for someone to live in. Lysithea was prepared to do some heavy lifting to reorganize her new room to her liking.

"We're going to need hot water, could you fetch a few logs of firewood from the main house? Make sure not to get caught." Her family hated her and she feared that they would punish her servant without even a second thought on the matter. There would be nothing left of her if she lost Marianne, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something happened to her because of her. However this was a risk she was willing to take if they could get warmth that could last through the cold endless winter. "Certainly, Young Miss. I will bring back as much as I can." Marianne quickly bowed before exiting the room herself. Deep down she hoped that nothing would happen to her young miss while she was gone.


End file.
